


Одна ночь

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Джаред встречает новое десятилетие
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 4





	Одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060108) by [sparklingice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingice/pseuds/sparklingice). 



Это первый год за всё время, что они были вместе, когда Дженсен заснул до полуночи. По правде говоря, он и раньше не раз бывал к такому близок, но они всегда проводили канун Нового года с детьми или на вечеринках — никогда лишь вдвоем, рассевшись перед телевизором, как пара старых хрычей. Но этот год был трудным, и перед началом нового десятилетия им нужен такой отдых, чтобы обдумать всё то, что остаётся позади.

Дженсен спал, свернувшись калачиком — по-другому его худое тело не уместилось; ноги, в одних носках, упёрлись в подлокотник дивана, руки сложены под щекой, как у ребёнка. Как он может выглядеть таким молодым и одновременно таким изнурённым? Его виски уже седеют, а черты лица утратили мягкость, но его красота все ещё при нём. Иногда кажется, что она будет вечной, не то что остальные, стираемые временем.

Джаред беззвучно опустился на колени рядом с ним на холодный твёрдый пол и коснулся щеки Дженсена костяшками пальцев. Нежно, от скулы до глубоких морщинок на щеке — следов его улыбок. По телевизору шёл фильм 80-х годов, звук был приглушён, а экран расцвечивал комнату странными цветами и тенями, и Джаред ощутил себя старше, чем когда бы то ни было прежде. Словно моргнул, — а песочные часы мира уже перевернулись.

Его часы просигналили один раз, и отовсюду послышались звуки фейерверков, но в этой уютной гостиной было тихо и довольно темно, и Дженсен даже не пошевелился. Джаред гладил его по волосам и смотрел, как движутся его глаза под веками во сне, как трепещут длинные ресницы. «Вот и всё, — подумал он, — десятилетию конец». Новое они встретят с мечтами и с изумлённым, растаптывающим осознанием утраченного времени. Пробуждение будет болезненным для обоих.

— С Новым годом, Дженс, — Джаред улыбнулся и поцеловал россыпь веснушек на запястье Дженсена, потом положил голову на подушку и стал слушать его дыхание, пока не утих праздничный шум.


End file.
